


Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Hawaii Five-0 in Ten Words or Less [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, although their cuteness is beyond words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less

Steve looked at Danny,  
Danny looked at Steve;  
Eye-roll,  
Hug.


End file.
